


Eret's Discovery

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAA, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Multi, Other, aaa idk how to tag, also some peeps are mentioned here but i wanted to tag them just in case, im sorry if it's not the best!!, man what would've happened if wilbur detonated the tnt while the festival happened? :), skephalo adoption au, where skeppy and bad adopt purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Karl hesitated, his eyes now looking off towards Eret.“… He handed Wilbur.. TNT.”Eret let out a small breath.It… all made sense now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, hinted dnf, hinted karlnap, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was vibing awhile back and wrote this for the tumblr fam! I hope you enjoy ;)

…

Eret tightly gripped his crown. What did Wilbur mean by that?

…

_“The show must go on Eret.”  
Wilbur spoke, grinning widely._

_“By tomorrow, I promise you… we all will start from scratch.”_

He could recall those words… Wilbur’s words echoing through his mind.

_“I will destroy Schlatt once and for all.. I will make them ALL pay! Manburg will stand NO MORE. IF I CANNOT HAVE IT, NO ONE CAN!”_

He shuddered… glancing to his crown once more, he lightly traced his fingers along the fine details etched into the sides. He was trying to keep his focus on something else.. but he couldn’t help but continue to think about what Wilbur spoke of…

_“When Tubbo gives his speech.. you may want to already head out.”  
Wilbur mused, rubbing his chin carefully as he let out a low chuckle._

_“Because that’s when all will go to hell.”  
_

_…_

Closing his eyes.. Eret took this moment to breathe. Something didn’t… sit well with him. Was Wilbur planning an attack? Why else would he want him to go? Why else did Dream take them out here? What of everyone else? It confused him.. nothing made sense… Dream must’ve gotten the message. Clearly.. he did not.

_“Eret…?”_

Karl spoke up, causing Eret to snap his head over towards him. Karl was standing there, holding what seemed to be his sword, at his side. He had a chest plate on, as well as some boots. They all head trekked out here into the forest, away from Manburg and Dream SMP. Dream had gathered all he could out here before the rest left to the ceremony. Why wouldn’t he step foot in Manburg?… he had no clue. 

“Yes Karl?”

Karl, who took this time to carefully place his sword away, sighed…

“… what’s going on? Why are we out here? Why are we here when everyone is at the festival?”

It seemed as if he had no clue as to what was happening aswell..

 **“… I’m not sure.”  
** Eret answered honestly, returning his gaze back to his crown, staring it down as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.   
“I really don’t… know why we are here. But Dream brought us here. Brought us to this makeshift camp… I think he has all the answers.”

“…”  
He looked towards Karl once more, seeing his expression soften before nodding. Karl seemed.. content with the answer, but still.. he looked very hesitant.

“… when we left Manburg… I couldn’t help but notice something strange.”  
Quirking a brow, Eret’s attention went straight back to Karl. Karl’s expression changed into one of question.. one of curiosity… as if he was thinking. He could practically see the gears in Karl’s head turning before he eventually spoke out.

“… when we left… I saw Tommy and Wilbur on the outskirts of Manburg. Far towards the side… they were hiding… I didn’t think they noticed me but.. they surely had eyes on Schlatt.. watching him up on the stands.”

_… Were they spying on the festival? Of course, they weren’t invited… but …_

Eret remained silent, thinking. Karl eventually continued.

**“.. but before that.. a couple days ago… I saw Dream and Wilbur meet up.”  
**

That’s when Eret froze.

**“.. they were talking in the woods. Somewhere far off in the distance.. I wasn’t sure if I saw Tommy.. but I saw someone else for sure.. they were talking.. talking about the war.. talking about Schlatt.”  
**

Eret’s gaze lifted up to Karl’s, seeing his expression turn into a rather.. unreadable one.

**“… then Dream..”  
**

… Karl hesitated, his eyes now looking off towards Eret.

**_“… He handed Wilbur.. TNT.”_** ****

…

Eret let out a small breath.

**It… all made sense now.**


	2. Chapter 2

“ **ERET**!”  
  


It was rushed.

Eret had shoved Dream against the base of the tree behind him hard, his fists tightly gripping along the hems of his hoodie. Everyone at the camp was quick to stand, eyes wide. Sapnap and Hbomb were quick to act, moving to pull Eret back as best they could. They struggled for some time…

**“YOU IDIOT!”  
** Eret seethed out, his eyes beaming behind his black shades upon his face.

**_“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”  
_ **

Dream just, glared hard behind his mask, the blank expressionless mask staring right into Eret. Upon being yanked away from Dream, Sapnap shoved him back, Hbomb and George now going in between the two. Sapnap kept his hand on his chest-

  
**“BRO BACK THE FUCK UP!”**

**  
**Eret just, stared at Sapnap, hot huffs escaping his lips before he eventually looked back up to Dream.

_“YOU gave Wilbur TNT?! **WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
**  
_

Alyssa and Thunder stood back, eyes wide as they were shocked at the comment. Others seemed confused, yet quite puzzled by that.. 

_“I gave him what I had because he asked for it. He is going to take care of Schlatt.”  
  
_ Dream spat back, fixing his hood calmly before clearing his throat.

_“This is their battle. **Not ours**. Whatever Wilbur has planned, it’s none of our business. I did my part and took everyone I could out of that place!”  
_

It was like Eret felt a fuse break. He went to walk forward, but Sapnap placed a firm hand on his chest, holding him back, giving a rather defensive look.

_**“YOU KNEW?! IS THAT WHY WE ARE HERE?! WHY YOU RAN AWAY! ITS BECAUSE YOU KNEW WILBUR WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TONIGHT WITH THAT TNT?”** _

There was a small silence between the crowd before Eret just..

“… and they are all there. All of them…”  
His expression quickly dropped… it was like his heart dropped.

##  _Niki.. Tubbo… Thunder.. Fundy… everyone…  
_

**“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!”  
** Sapnap spoke out, obviously confused by this situation, as well as slightly taken back. 

**_“… Tubbo’s Speech..”  
_** Eret spoke lowly, now taking his crown off his head as he stared in the direction of their beloved home. The gears fully set into motion.. **and that’s when it all became clear.**

##  **_“… Manburg is a ticking time bomb.”_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_The silence was deafening._

The way everyone stood still.. the way everyone couldn’t speak…

…

it was a change for sure. 

Eret was standing there, watching as everyone around began to argue.. but to him, the world seemed dull. Everything was muffled. He just stared towards the direction of Manburg…

…

The moment he got back to reality, he heard Skeppy.  
  


_“-IVE A SHIT! I’M GOING BACK THERE!”  
_

Eret looked towards Skeppy, watching as Skeppy began to quickly gear up, his eyes full of rage. He was roughly grabbing items from his bag.. as well as Thunder and even… Alyssa. 

_“We had TIME, DREAM! WE. HAD. TIME!”  
_ Thunder growled, moving to pull his axe out, tossing his bag towards the side now.  
  


_“I did **MY JOB!** I brought MY people out of danger! I took into consideration to bring you all because you hadn’t step foot into Manburg! How was I supposed to know he would rig the entire place?!”_  
Dream seethed back, having Sapnap and Hbomb hold him back somewhat. Mostly as well to keep those around him away…   
  


_“But what of everyone else, huh?! What about them!?”  
_ Alyssa spat out, glaring right towards Dream before she stormed towards him, only being stopped by Hbomb. He looked anxious, truly not wanting anyone to fight here…  
  


_“What about them?! They are Innocent! Our **FRIENDS** are out there!!”  
  
_

Dream simply tsked and looked off towards the side.

_“Most of them joined Manburg! Plus it was already too late.”  
  
_

That’s when Skeppy shot up to Dream, dangerously holding his enchanted sword up now. Sapnap stepped forward, pulling out his shield and axe…  
The two had a moment of staring each other down before Skeppy hissed lowly…  
  


_“Bad is there. Bad is your **FRIEND** … and what about those who DIDN’T join Manburg. Huh?? I **WAS** ON MANBURG’S SIDE! **WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU DIDN’T LEAVE ME DREAM!”**  
_

Dream wanted to speak up.. wanted to say something.. but he had nothing else to say. Instead, he remained silent.  
  


_“… You fucking bitch. You piece of fucking shit. You selfish **DICK** …”  
_Skeppy practically seethed venom. He was furious… 

Though, just like that, Skeppy sharply turned away, now making his way hurriedly towards the direction of Manburg.   
  


**“I am going back to save Bad. I am going back to get him out of there with Purpled. Fuck you Dream. Fuck, _YOU_..”  
**

As Skeppy began to walk through the woods… Thunder quickly followed after him. Alyssa moved to try and follow, but.. Eret was quick to stop her. She looked shocked at first, but relaxed as she saw it was Eret.

_“You stay here. I’m going with them.”  
_ He stated…

_“I need you to be here. Safe. I’ll bring Callahan back.. plus, you’re already hurt from days before. You need rest..”  
_

As much as she wanted to go.. she knew Eret was right.. gently, she gripped his arm.  
  


_“… please bring him back safely..”  
  
_

…  
  


Giving a curt nod, he fixed his shades.  
  


_“I will do my best..”_


	4. Chapter 4

As Skeppy, Thunder and Eret took their leave… 

Dream sighed heavily. Moving to take a seat towards the side.. he let his head fall into his hands. 

He wasn’t thinking clearly. He was slipping up.

He tried to gather everyone there.. but he panicked. He didn’t want there to be any issues.. and suspicion.. it was only meant to be him, George, Sapnap and Bad.. but things got complicated. Things got in the way… things got too out of control. 

He was meant to stay in the shadows.. but here he was…

“…”

He knew the other’s might hate him.. and that’s okay…

The moment he actually sighed was the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_“Hey.. Dream?”  
_ Hbomb spoke up. Meeting his gaze, Hbomb cautiously looked to the side.

**_“.. where’s George and Karl?”_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_…_

_It was like things went to hell so.. fast.  
  
_

_It was like any other gathering. Everyone was seated… but the minute blood was shed, as well as Tommy and Wilbur coming out…_   
  


_**“TUBBO!”  
** _

_Tommy’s voice echoed through the area, the pain in his voice burning._   
  


_Bad had taken this time to quickly stand, his eyes wide as yells and even tussling commenced around._

_Niki was screaming in utter pain.. Fundy was yelling out in anger towards Technoblade… Awesamdude couldn’t help but just, yell in utter shock.  
  
_

_It was then, Technoblade started to fight everyone. As well as Tommy._   
  


_Fireworks blinded everyone around… everyone was trying to escape. Trying to get out of there. Running into people, as well as getting hit with fireworks, feeling the sharp burns through his clothes, the loud bangs… he felt as if he was blinded._   
  


_He tried to run.. tried to get out of there, like everyone else.. but he found himself at the end of Techno’s blade._   
  


_He couldn’t recall much.. things were in such a blur.. things happened and eventually.. ended._   
  


_a eerie silence emitted the area.. emitted all through Manberg…_  
  
...  
  


“…”

Bad let out a pained gasp as he.. slowly lifted his head.

He was on his side.. a sharp pain flowing through his hip as he groaned lowly. Looking somewhat down.. he saw that bright, crimson color.. and it was all around him.   
  


“…”  
  


He couldn’t see very well.. but as least he was slowly getting his senses back. Sure, he was in pain.. but he was alive… 

He noted how quiet it was… how deafening the area was… it made him so.. anxious.  
  


“…”  
  


_That’s when he heard it.. a sob…_

_He’s heard that sob before.. that tone.. that voice…  
  
_

_“.. Purp..”  
  
_ He spoke through a strained voice, his head now turning, his eyes scanning the area..

There.. a few feet from him.. laid a figure.. wearing a purple and… red hoodie?.. no… no that wasn’t… that was…

_“P.. Purpled!”  
_ Bad hissed, wincing as he instantly moved over, dragging himself towards the boy now. The pain was unbearable… the feeling ripping over his side and leg. But he could care less.

Upon dragging himself over to the boy, he started to sit up, growling out in pain as he now looked over Purpled. The boy was quivering, pained tears staining his cheeks as the sickening red color drenched his shoulders and head. He had an arrow sticking right out of his side too..

_“B-Bad-”  
_ Purpled spoke, his glossed over eyes now meeting Bad’s, a weak arm reaching up to lightly grip Bad’s shirt. 

_“B-Baad.. **baaaad.**..”  
_His voice broke.. he was in pain and he was.. **scared**.

**_“Bad I don’t want to die…”_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_“shh.. shhh.. you’re okay.. it’s okay..”_

Bad tried to sooth the other, running a hand through the other’s hair gently as he then, tightened the makeshift bandage along Purpled’s shoulder. He let out a painful scream before, falling into a fit of sobs, curling up somewhat as he shook. Bad held him close, holding him as he rocked back and forth slightly, trying his best to calm the other down.

He had removed the arrow and did his best to patch him up. He used his entire cloak to patch him up.. as well as himself. They were going to be okay.. just.. in pain right now.

_Bad knew they needed to go.. they needed to leave. But how.._

It wasn’t till Bad finally helped sooth Purpled down enough, did he hear the sound of armor and chatting. Tensing up, he carefully hid behind a booth. They were covered by a few bits of wool and wooden planks.. was this it? was this how they died…?

**_“BAD?!”_ **

_Apparently not…_

Bad’s eyes immediately shot open as he lightly turned his head quickly, wincing at the pain spiking through his side. He couldn’t move much.. but he needed Skeppy to know they were here. Skeppy had ran into Manberg.. and at the sight of the booths and items and.. pretty much everything set up from before, turned over… he knew something bad happened there. The thing that sent him over the most was the fact the place looked.. deserted. In desperation.. he screamed to Bad…

He was absolutely thankful to have gotten a response back.

_“S-Skeppy-!!”  
_

Hearing that strained voice gave Skeppy hope, his legs now moving in the direction of that voice he knew so well. 

_“Skeppy–!!!”  
_

_“Bad!! Bad!!”  
_

He hurried around, jumping over turned tables and poles.. eventually, reaching his destination… to say he was absolutely horrified… **was an understatement.**

Seeing two of your most important people here.. surrounded by blood.. patched up.. on the brink of death…

**_“BAD! PURPLED!”  
_ **

Skeppy fell to his knees, quickly bringing his satchel around to his side now. Digging into it hurriedly, he pulled out two potion bottles. First, he moved over carefully to Purpled, who slowly looked at Skeppy through tear-filled eyes. 

_“Drink. Drink..”  
_He spoke softly, gently placing the potion bottle to Purpled’s lips now. Tilting the bottle.. Purpled began to drink what seemed to be a healing potion. It wouldn’t fully heal him, but it would surely help ease the pain… 

After he finished, Skeppy tossed the empty bottle to the side, now moving to Bad to gently feed him the potion, watching as Bad desperately took the potion up. Letting out a heavy sigh, Bad lulled his head forward after finishing the potion, feeling the heavy weight on his shoulders now lift up. Moving to Bad more, Skeppy was carefully having Bad lean on him, while Bad carefully cradled Purpled…

“…”

Closing his eyes, Skeppy leaned his head on top of Bad’s.. gently kissing the top of his head carefully before sighing deeply. They were alive… he had them and they were alive… 

“Skeppy!”  
A voice called out.

It was Thunder. Upon approaching Skeppy, Thunder couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Oh my god- Bad!? Purpled?!”

Skeppy hushed him, giving a small stern look before.. relaxing..

“.. they are okay, for the most part… we need to get them out of here.”  
Giving a quick nod, Thunder began looking around before, Eret approached them. His eyes were wide as he then, moved down to Skeppy. Skeppy’s grip tightened on both Bad and Purpled on instinct.. causing Eret to pause in his motions.

“… we need to take them to my castle. No one can get through those walls.”  
Eret stated now, gently raising his hands up to show that he really didn’t mean no harm. He only wanted to help them.

“… but it’s a bit far off. We need to take them there without being seen.. by anyone. And with the looks of it… sadly… I don’t see anyone.”

Of course, as the group started to collect themselves.. the sound of faint thuds were heard.. as well as the sound of a horse. As the group looked up quickly, weapons drawn… they spotted them.

George and Karl, on a horse with silver armor. Stopping the horse entirely, the two looked down at everyone. Karl’s eyes met Skeppy’s and instantly, he felt a wave of guilt. Covering his mouth, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing… even George looked abit taken back. They were both speechless…

_“.. We need to take these two and any others around who are hurt, back to the castle. Now.”  
_

Eret calmly returned his crown to his head, giving everyone a very determined expression. 

_“George, help Skeppy take Bad and Purpled to the castle. Karl, Thunder, you’re with me. We need to find others and get them back to the castle. We don’t know what happened here, but we must assume they are in need of help. George, when you are done, come back with medical supplies. Once we gathered those around, we will return to the castle together and figure out our next course of action.”  
_

**_Eret knew he had to handle the situation.. he needed to take charge… after all.._  
**

##  **_… he was a King._ **


	7. Chapter 7

George found himself looking as Purpled and Bad laid in the beds Eret had laid against the side wall..

Skeppy was there beside them both, his hands intertwined with Bads while the other gently gripped Purpled’s arm. He was shaken up, surely..

“…..”

He didn’t know what to say.. What could he say. He knew Dream meant well.. But right now, he didn’t want to upset Skeppy more..

Gently placing a hand on Skeppy’s shoulder.. He let out a small sigh..

“.. I’m sorry, Skeppy… They both will make a full recovery. I know it..”

…

There was a hint of silence before.. Skeppy nodded.

“.. They will be okay. Yeah… I know so.. They are both very strong.. So I know they will be okay….”

A bit more silence..

**_“.. Thank you George.”_ **

_“ .. Don’t mention it, Skeppy.. ”_


End file.
